


Chilled Afternoon Tea

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just another bystander for this story too. [Modern AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled Afternoon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> after reading [this AU prompt on twitter](https://twitter.com/au_idea_bot/status/634617749390557184) i felt the need to write levi & eren as children fighting over ice cream; i want ice cream badly

Levi has been saving his allowance for this. Getting a bonus even, as his mother notes- he’s done such an exceptional job on his chores! Even better at cleaning than her! She’d praised him. All the dishes sparkling clean, the floor swept, and the clothes folded. He’d been excited for it all day, can’t wait to get out of school to go to the ice cream truck to get his favourite flavour of-

An ice lolly.

A special, considered more grown up flavour than the rest that other kids don't typically buy (or so the ice cream man had mentioned, a stern looking fellow by the name of Mr Keith. Everyone just called him 'the ice cream man', typically, as all children do.)

It's tea flavoured.

Earl Grey.

His mother sometimes lets him have a sip of her tea (her favourite is Earl Grey). When he'd asked for his own cup, being in middle school. She's yet to relent, not yet she'd said. A little older he’ll have to be before he can have his own cup.

Levi doesn’t know anyone else who gets this flavour of ice lolly. He's been getting it even before he'd donned a uniform.

So he’s surprised when he runs up over to the ice cream truck, a figure close to him. At his heels, but he's a second faster- both he and the other kid aside him, thrust out their money for Mr Keith to take.

Mr Keith looks startled as they order for the same item.

The kid next to him, louder than Levi.

Mr Keith turns, bending over the cooler where the ice cream is stored. Facing the pair slowly… apologetic. Mr Keith is looking at the other boy worriedly, almost ashamed.

There’s only one left… of the flavour… they both want.

Levi had turned, irritated, angry. At who dared wanted _his_ ice lolly, his special flavour, his personal favourite! He wanted to have a good look at this other brat who dared try to take what's his.

And it was not the oncoming heat of summer, the bright sun and the run to the truck that has his face turning hot and his palms slick with sweat.

The other brat who wants his ice cream isn’t even looking at him.

Before his gaze turns downfallen- on Mr Keith telling him the bad news- it’s excited, sparkling, flushed with want- he wants to try the one flavour he’s yet to try. He’d tried them all so far and this would be his last. He’d been hoping to try all the flavours, before he has to go home. Before school ends and summer arrives, and he goes on vacation with his family and misses his chance.

His soft hair sticking to his face, mussed and out of place, his frowning pink mouth and fat cheeks- his little hands pressed before his chest as he looks apprehensively, disappointingly. Finally turning over to look at who else wants the same flavour as he. Levi sees his eyes are really pretty, a dark green that reminds Levi of the lush grass and swaying leaves of the tall trees of the park he loves to visit with his mother. There’s a weird flip flop in his chest.

The boy is a little shorter than him, smaller than him. Probably younger than he.

Levi doesn’t really have a choice does he?

His mother was always telling him if he became an older brother he’d have to look after his younger sibling, as the wiser and stronger.

Levi grits his teeth.

He’d gotten here… a little faster…

Levi thrusts out his money again, seeing the other kid has withdrawn his hands. The other boy suddenly shy despite his bold charge ahead before, not noticing he wasn't the only one making a beeline to the ice cream truck. It'd been all before he’d seen Levi’s glare.

Levi buys the ice lolly and-

Holds it out to the other boy.

“You look like you’re really hot so…”

The other boy looks at him in surprise, his pretty forest eyes widening.

Before he blurts out, loudly, in shock.

“REALLY? Is it REALLY OKAY?!”

Levi sighs.

“If it wasn’t okay I wouldn’t be offering would I? Stupid.”

The younger boy’s pink cheeks flush on being called stupid, he looks a little mad... but he notes Levi is wearing a school uniform unlike he… he must be older and so must know more. So he’s not completely wrong is he? And this boy wants the ice lolly.

Levi isn't giving the ice lolly up for nothing.

“What’s your name?”

The boy is taken aback, stuttering over how Levi would ask that. 

So he’s pretty and slow? Levi is scowling.

The boy eventually gets words out.

“I am Eren! Eren Yeager! Uhm… what’s your name?”

Levi pauses before answering, mulling over those syllables. Not quite understanding why he likes them so much as he sounds them out softly to himself in his head. Looking at Eren, deciding the name suits Eren. It's pretty. Before replying-

“It’s Levi.”

Levi opens the wrapper, the crinkling of the plastic loud as anticipation grips the air about them. Levi shoves the ice lolly at Eren, before he can say anything more. Uncomfortable, as Eren uncomfortably accepts the ice lolly before all his reservedness is foresworn as he puts it eagerly in his mouth. Licking and sucking at it, eyes lighting up as he likes the taste. Smiling around the long cold lolly as he pushes it in and out of his mouth, slowly, tasting it. Enjoying its coldness. Its sweetness.

Levi could go now…

His rare good deed done.

But... Eren is not done.

And Levi is not done watching him.

Wondering why his face is turning hotter on seeing Eren so happily eat this ice lolly, filling his mouth with it, humming joyfully around it. Why his stomach flip flops when Eren glances over to him, then nervously back, to concentrate on the ice lolly in his mouth. Levi's heart thumping in his ears as Eren licks up and down the frozen lolly, sighing.

Eren is pretty… cute.

Eren is so cute.

Levi is startled at his own thoughts, though it’s because he thought this that he’d given up his ice lolly to Eren to begin with.

As Eren eagerly eats Levi continues to watch him. Every other glance Eren turns on him, gradually growing in anxiousness until Eren pops the ice lolly from his mouth. It half eaten. He holds it out to Levi.

“Here.”

Levi looks at Eren like he’s stupid.

“What?”

“…you look like you really want to eat it so… would you like the rest? Then it’s fair.”

Levi makes a face at Eren.

“You really are stupid. I can’t eat that. That’s gross. Your… your germs are all over it.”

Eren looks confused.

“…ah, is that not alright? You can rinse it like Armin would… and Mikasa never minds the germs, it’s not a big deal. But… Mikasa and I are family so it’s okay to share food…”

Eren trails about, almost mumbling to himself near the end of his thoughts. Said aloud to Levi. He’s confused, that he cannot meet Levi's goodwill with his own.

Eren continues.

“Is it because we’re not family? You can’t eat the rest… if you’re family then germs don’t matter right?”

Levi thinks about how he drinks from his mother’s tea cup.

“Yeah. That’s it Eren. I can’t eat the rest because we’re not family.”

Eren is frowning.

“Then if we were family you’d be able to eat it?”

Levi mulls over this, nods.

Eren's brow is furrowed, and his frown is tremendously deep as he thinks really really hard.

Levi has his arms folded. He's leaning back against the ice cream truck. There’s a simple answer to all of this.

“I’ll eat the rest if we become family, Eren. So do you wanna do it?”

Eren looks up startled, “Huh? What?”

Levi is very annoyed.

“Become family.”

Eren falters.

“Eh… is that really alright? How can we do that?”

Levi is quick to reply.

“It’s easy. To become a family if you’re not already family you just have to _make_ a family.”

There’s a small banging noise from within the ice cream truck, the ice cream man, Mr Keith- must have dropped something back there. It sounded like he was in the deep freeze, moving boxes. Looking around.

Then Eren comes to a realisation.

Eren blurts out, nervous. Consideration rather much like a tangent since he'd been lost in his own thoughts, like a daydreamer.

“Ah! Is it because Levi is older than me that he knows how?”

Levi unfolds his arms, noting the ice lolly is starting to drip down Eren’s wrist. Melting.

There’s not much time. He has to be quick. Quicker.

Levi steps forward. Stepping closer to Eren, leaning towards him.

“It’s simple. Eren. To make a family we just have to make a baby.”

Eren's incredulity is sky high.

“H-how do you do that?! My father is a doctor and he said he won’t tell me till I’m older, and Mikasa knows something but she says she can't say so-”

Levi cuts Eren off by leaning towards him.

Heart racing.

Eren’s eyes are even prettier up close…

His long eye lashes fluttering as Levi draws his mouth near to his.

Levi shuts Eren up with the answer as he knows it.

Levi kisses Eren.

Eren almost dropping the ice lolly as he stumbles back, his free hand flying to touch at his mouth.

“W-w-what are you doing?!”

Levi takes the ice lolly from Eren’s sticky hand, eating the rest. He throws the stick away in the bin by the ice cream truck. Rummaging around his pockets for his pack of cleaning wipes, he cleans his hands... then grabs at Eren’s. Cleaning Eren's too. Discarding the dirtied wipes in the bin as well. 

Levi turns back to Eren, after another job well done his mother would have praised to be surely. Licking his lips.

Satisfied with how the ice cream had tasted and how Eren’s lips had felt.

“We’re family now Eren. I kissed you so you’re going to have my baby. That’s how it works. If you kiss someone you like on the lips, they're gunna have your baby. Got it?”

Eren is more than a little distressed.

“...a baby?”

“Yeah. That’s how you make a family Eren. You make a baby.”

Eren is on the verge of tears.

They fall.

He’s wiping at them, as they start to drip from his face, hotly thickly. Like the melting ice lolly had over his wrist. It’s Levi’s turn to be startled, as he sees Eren's pained expression. Hadn’t it been Eren who said he has to be his family if he wanted to eat the rest of the ice lolly?

“Hey, Eren. Why are you crying?”

Eren shakes his head, and Levi thinks he won’t reply. But it comes out, a frightened wail.

“I don’t! I don’t wanna be a mommy yet! I’m scared! I’m not… I’m not strong enough to have a baby!”

Levi grips onto Eren’s shoulders, who turns his moist and flushed face up to look at Levi. Levi, whose touch insists for Eren’s attention.

Levi hugs Eren.

“Calm down, Eren! I’m not bad when it comes to strength!”

His mother often praised him for being able to carry more than one bag of groceries.

“I am strong enough for the both of us! I will support you! So don’t be afraid!”

Eren sniffs, Mikasa had said something like this to him once, but she was like his big sister- though he hated to admit it. And Levi... Levi had bought him the ice lolly. Cleaned his hands. Had kissed him and is hugging him... Eren had thought Levi scary at first, but he seems actually rather nice. Eren thinks, if he's going to have Levi's baby then maybe it's not so bad. They can share more ice lollies together. They can share one with their baby too.

“Well... if you’re here with me then… there’s nothing to fear is there?”

Levi nods.

“I promise.”

Eren smiles and Levi’s heart soars.

“Understood, Levi! But, if we’re going to have a baby, then shouldn’t we get married?”

Levi’s response is with zero hesitation.

He'd been wrong. Eren is pretty and smart. He must be, as a fast learner.

“You’re using your head now Eren.”

Back inside the ice cream truck, the ice cream man Mr Keith finds in another cooler, what he'd been looking for- a whole box of Earl Grey tea flavoured ice lollies.


End file.
